Exorcists Reincarnated
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Based in our time. Reena Kanda is reincarnated as a girl who can't talk and was left for dead as a child. Other exorcists from her time are alive as well and become a part of the same destiny she is a part of. OC's MAY be accepted depending if I have an available role for them, please send them anyway! T for language. OC X OC I NEED AN OC TO BE INVOLVED WITH A PAIRING!


**A/N**

**Hey guys this is a story that probably won't end in tragedy but certain areas of the story will be based off certain events and friends of mine. All the antagonists will be COMPLETELY custom so any similarities are completely coincidental. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Enjoy and leave a review. :) **

**P.S. The first part is completely AU. Also the canon exorcists probably won't be appearing except for Kanda, granted things change so I may throw them in eventually… Enjoy! :)**

**Reena's POV (Me)**

I sat looking at the sky with a group that had gained the name Hogwarts Alchemists after much deliberation. We were small but willing to give our all for each other and the world. I spoke quietly and telepathically reminding the others of the past we shared.

**(9 years ago)**

_I sat outside on our small kindergarten playground completely alone like normal. I was a small child who had poor hearing and was often teased. I sat still waiting for the bell to ring to free me from my lonely hell. I didn't miss having friends because I couldn't remember the feeling associated with it. A figure blocked the way out of my hiding place and I saw one of the boys standing in front of me. I instinctively covered my head and waited for the pain that came quickly. The blows to my face and back always left marks that I blamed on falling in class when someone actually noticed. I never had a friend so I never knew the feeling of safety. _

_The boy who was going to hit me stopped and fell to his knees and I saw a young girl, no older than me maybe even younger. I saw the hand that reached towards me as I sat with the welts on my face and back already rising and darkening. I shook my head, I had couldn't speak and it hindered me more than anything as I sat looking down she knelt down and touched my shoulder, I jumped went to curl back into my small ball, I wanted to hide and turn into a shadow. I heard her speak, "The bells going to ring right away we should go…" Those were the first caring words I had heard directed to me. I knew it wasn't much but it was the most I had since my parents had passed years ago shortly after I was born. They had been the first to accept me and my cursed arm that even in this day couldn't be cured._

_I followed her as we walked back I noticed her go into the line next to mine for the students only a year younger than me. She smiled and I gave a small smile before the bell rang and I looked straight ahead, knowing I would hurt more from pushes and shoves if I looked them in the eyes than if I stared straight ahead._

_After school I was called to the side to the only teacher who seemed to care about anything about the paycheck she got. She smiled and asked me a few questions about my bruises before asking for help. She knew about my home situation and always tried to keep me safe for longer. She knew I eventually had to go home but unlike most teachers at this school she drove me home to the orphanage, I never understood the reason she just did… I wouldn't understand the reason for several years…_

_I spent my last year almost completely alone except for the girl that had helped me that day who would find me every time she was at school. She was sickly, we made a good pair, she was bubbly and happy while I was quiet and willing to listen. We never made an effort to learn each other's names but we made sure we would know each other if we ever saw each other again, a few months before the end of the year we had both fallen and gotten injuries that scarred an unmistakable pattern. I smiled before waving goodbye as she boarded the bus. My year of grade 1 was over and I was moving to a different school with the rest of the kids from the orphanage. _

That was years ago, now at 14 I was starting grade 10 but I never expected to be changed the way I was that year. I made a promise on the second day back, to the friend I hadn't seen in years, not out loud but in my heart, the words that were said hit my heart all those years ago she had told me something we had in common, she had never had a friend… I promised that I would be a friend forever, I would never trash talk or leave her behind but instead walk with pride over who I was, someone who would defend her friend with her life. The crowds may leave us behind but we would never be alone.

She sat behind me sobbing as I faced the people who hurt her. I felt her grab my sleeve and ask me to stop. I looked ahead as the group began to snicker, "You won't attack us, she may be your friend but she's useless and weak, just like you…" I snapped and swung my fist. After all these years I had been able to roll insults towards me off my back but the minute they started on her I snapped. My fist connected squarely with the side of his face and he fell back, the rest of the group looked at me before running. I still couldn't speak but I could fight for others.

The pride I felt when they ran was nothing compared to my relief when my friend stood up and forced a pained smile before laughing, "They ran… They really ran…" She paused when she realized what it meant for me, "But you… Reena… you could be expelled…" I nodded and shrugged, _whatever… they were hurting you… _I thought as she walked with me until we had to separate due to our lockers being further apart than either of us wanted. I smiled as I walked to mine than out the door with my bag…

**A/N**

**Okay… Not sure where I'm going with this but it is being co-authored by a couple friends and I… Let me know what you think! Kanda WILL be appearing but he will be reincarnated. He will be Reena's brother so he WILL NOT be involved in a pairing with her however if you have an OC who you would like to be involved in a pairing please let me know.**


End file.
